the three victims
by reason to stay
Summary: I pretty much just wrote this for practice. A short story about Ladd's past. More Baccano coming up.


"I said, NO."

"You have to eat your vegetables too." the maid insisted, holding out the fork to the youth.

The blonde boy scowled and pushed the fork away "I don't want to eat any freaking vegetables!" he yelled angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.

The young woman sighed, already tired of her first day as the young boy's nanny. She pursed her lips "What it I make the fork become a train?" she asked, smiling brightly. The trick always worked on her younger sister, maybe it'd work on him.

The boy lifted his gaze to meet hers, an idea creeping into his head. "Okay." he said sweetly and opened his mouth.

The maid let out a relieved sigh and scooped up vegetables into the silverware and nearing it to his mouth. "Open up for the train." she said in a sing-song voice.

Ladd reached out and snatched the fork from her hand, sending the vegetables flying and falling to the floor. Before the woman had a chance to react, Ladd plunged the three sharp tips of the fork into the side of her neck.

"I said, I DON'T WANT VEGETABLES!" his scream overlapped the young woman's as blood spurted from her neck and covered his small hand. He quickly retracted it as the woman collapsed. He took hold of the edge of the table and pushed his seat back. He jumped down to the floor as the help rushed into the dining room, running to aid the fallen maid.

The boy smirked cruelly as he was scooped up into the arms of another nanny. He glanced back at the screaming woman, his smirk becoming a maniacal grin.

"Ladd Russo!" Veins throbbed on Uncle Pezzo's face when he received the news of the act his nephew had committed.

The blonde boy sat before him in and oversized arm chair, looking quite satisfied.

"How could you do that to your nanny?" Pezzo asked angrily, his purple face was contorted with uncontrollable rage.

The spoiled boy rolled his eyes "She told me what to do." he growled.

Pezzo rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down "What did she tell you to do, Ladd?" he growled.

The boy leaned back into the comfortable seat "I can't recall." he mumbled.

"Ladd!" Pezzo warned, a growl in his throat.

"I said, I can't recall what she said." Ladd laughed, cocking his head to the side. He couldn't say he didn't love pushing his fathers buttons.

"LADD!" roared Pezzo, smashing his fists into the desk. His eyes were wide, nearly bulging out of his head.

Ladd snickered "I'm sorry, Uncle Pezzo." he lied.

Pezzo rubbed his forehead and then grabbed the telephone from his desk, raising it to his ear and then turning the dial. Ladd watching, his eyes wide in curiosity.

"Put in five grand to keep her mouth shut. If she intends on suing, ice her." He then slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Ladd Russo, this is the fourth time I've put in money because of your misbehavior."

Lad jumped out of his seat and put his index finger in the air. "One! The butler who continuously told me to tie my shoes!" He recited as if though read straight from a book.

Pezzo scowled "You strangled with your shoe laces after you pushed him down the stairs." the fat man pointed out angrily.

"Two!" Ladd continued, ignoring his uncle. "The chauffer who insisted I don't call him Richard." he added a second finger to join the first.

"His name was Henry and you cut the brakes from his car, causing him to veer off into the street and into a busy intersection to cause an accident that damned well killed him!" Uncle Pezzo screamed, slamming his fists into the desk.

"Too bad for him." Ladd snarled.

Pezzo scowled.

"Three!" Ladd continued, his eyes looking more vicious than ever "The chef." he said, his voice suddenly icy cold "He served me cucumber slices." he snarled, his fists clenched. "I _hate_ cucumber." he growled and then held out three fingers.

Pezzo stayed quiet and then turned in his swivel chair, his back to his out-of-control nephew. The misunderstood boy turned away "So I hit him in the nuts and when he gasped, I made him swallow the cucumber stalk whole." he smiled, remembering the old mans purple face as he choked.

He then walked over to his uncles desk, placing his elbows on the wooden desk and setting his chin onto the palms of his hands. "Uncle Pezzo, aren't I the black sheep of the family?" he smiled sweetly.

Pezzo turned to face him, letting out a long, exhausted sigh "Go play."

Ladd nodded "I figured you'd see things my way." He said and exited the room.


End file.
